


Cold as Ice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Cold as Ice., Gen, prompt: snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair even wears this hat to the college hockey games.  Blair is cold.  Someone is keeping warm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt





	Cold as Ice

[ ](https://imgur.com/veP6vAm)


End file.
